Voice and Words
by LadyBelle104
Summary: But being with her was like playing volleyball. She always kept him wondering what she was going to do next. Answering her questions was like pinpointing the spot he should toss to. Making her smile felt like scoring. Making her laugh was like winning the match. She was perfect. In short, he adored her. KageyamaxOC! May become a two-shots! RnR!
Author's Note:

Greetings!

My very first Haikyuu fiction here everyone! And yes, I know I've got another stories waiting to be finished but I just couldn't get this one out of my mind! I even skipped doing my coursework halfway to write this! BTW, if you're the reader from my other unfinished stories then you're probably angry and wondering why I haven't been updating. I can't help it! It's not like I want to skip updates! College is just killing me but I promise I'll make time soon to write again.

Perhaps next week XD I'm totally busy this week.

This story is inspired by true story. I'll tell more about it at the end of the story note 'cause I hate spoilers.

This may become a two-shots. Well... I'll see when I can work my magic LOL I really want to write the continuation to this one-shot though so I'll do my best. Oh, and sorry if Kageyama is OOC. This contains drama and he has to be a bit OOC or this one-shot won't be here.

Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!

* * *

Voice and Words

First Word

* * *

Kageyama has never thought that brown was an attractive colour before. It used to be another fleeting colour. The colour of the tree bark, the bench at the park, the wooden pillar that he always passed by on the way to and from school every day. It was just a passing colour.

She made it mean so much more.

Tsukishima Suzu made everything in the world looked a hundred times more interesting. Her outlook on things brightened them. He didn't even know that earthworms could be so interesting before he met her.

And when she laughed…

 _God bless him_ _when she laughed_. Her eyes crinkled in such an adorable way and her pouty lips formed the biggest smile he ever saw on anyone. Her small pearly whites accentuated her smile. The sound she produced… was heavenly.

She truly lived up to her name when she laughed.

Bells.

She sounded like the beautiful tinkling of bells made of glass that his mother hung on summer days.

He had never felt this way before. Not for anything other than volleyball. Because nothing had ever piqued his interest like that sport did.

But being with her was like playing volleyball. She always kept him wondering what she was going to do next. Answering her questions was like pinpointing the spot he should toss to. Making her smile felt like scoring. Making her _laugh_ was like winning the match. She was perfect.

In short,

He adored her.

* * *

"Congratulations, King. You've got a date with Suzu today, haven't you? She could barely sleep last night because of you. What she sees in you, though, I'll never get, King."

There was only _one_ drawback.

She just had to be Tsukishima Kei's cousin.

Worse, they lived together. And they were _very_ close. Apparently, Tsukishima was Suzu's most trusted confidant and she told him everything.

 _Everything_.

And he had to admit that it did make him jealous. Someday, he promised, he'd take over Tsukishima's place.

"Well, don't be late to your date, King~ You'll make Suzu cry if you do." Tsukishima said with his usual mocking smirk and walked away. Even so, Kageyama managed to catch the warning laced in his tone.

Well, perhaps that bastard did care about Suzu.

"Oi, Kageyama! Toss! Toss!" he heard an annoying voice called out to him shrilly. Glaring over his shoulder, he watched as Hinata jumped up and down, a ball in his arms. "You promised you'll give me lots of tosses today! Toss! Toss!"

That chibi always had to be so annoyingly loud!

"Argh! Shut up!" He stomped over to the middle blocker and Hinata instantly shrunk. Hmph. Fortunately, Kageyama was in an unusually good mood today so all he did was grabbed the ball and went into position. "What are you waiting for? Get in position!"

Hinata saluted and skedaddled away.

As he tossed ball after ball to Hinata, who successfully spiked every ball, he ran his plan for the day in his mind. He had read every single dating advice books in the school library and he knew he would do right. He just had to pretend she was volleyball and the date was a match.

He had brought his nice change of clothes so he wouldn't need to go home first. He had also got the permission to use the school's shower room so he wouldn't smell like sweat on his first date. He could leave his bag in the clubroom and picked it up tomorrow. Then he'd go to their meeting place by the station and took her to the dessert shop he heard his female classmates talking about. Then they could go shopping. Girls loved to shop, didn't they? After that was dinner. He had already reserved an Italian restaurant because Suzu liked Italian food. Last but not least, he'd take her to watch the illumination show in the park then he'd escort her home. If things went well, perhaps he could even receive a ki-

 _Bam!_

"Woah!"

…

…

…

The whole gym was silent as the ball silently fell from Kageyama's face and fell to the floor, bouncing several times with silent _thud_ s. In the background, he could hear Tsukishima, Nishinoya and Tanaka giggling at him. His face darkened.

"Hinata…"

The orangette flinched in surprise and backed away several steps. "I-I didn't do anything! You're the one who lost focus and dropped the ball in your face!"

Slight pink dusted his cheeks and he growled when the giggling turned into full-blown laughter. He picked up the ball by his feet.

"GWAK! STOP KAGEYAMA! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! SUGAWARA-SENPAI! HELP!"

* * *

"Dammit." He heard Hinata cursed in a whisper as the middle blocker fell forward to the ground. He was covered in sweat from head to toe. His shirt was soaked. There's no doubt that his muscles were killing him. "D-dead."

"H-Hinata, don't die!" Yachi cried out, worried, holding a fluffy yellow towel for Hinata. In her other hand was a water bottle. "W-what should I do?"

Kageyama shrugged, drinking his own water from his bottle. "Let him be. If he's tired from that, he still has a long way to go."

"What was that?!" Hinata looked up. His chin against the floor supported the weight of his head as he glared up at Kageyama. "Wanna go again? I can hit another thousand of your tosses!" he exclaimed cockily. When Kageyama's lips tugged down even further, he paled.

Woops.

He narrowed his eyes at the challenge. "Bring it on!"

* * *

Goddammit. Goddammit. Goddammit. _Goddammit_.

Had he said Goddammit?

He was late! And it was not the five to fifteen minutes I-remember-halfway-that-I-forgot-my-phone late. It was the I-had-to-help-a-pregnant-woman-to-the-hospital type of late!

As Kageyama tapped his feet impatiently against the ground, he once again checked the bus schedule. The next bus was coming in another twenty minutes. That meant he would be late for forty, no- uh, they promised to meet up at two and it was now three ten so that meant… he would leave her waiting for an hour and a half! That hadn't counted the time the bus took to get to the station. Oh God. Suzu would be so upset. Tsukishima would probably skin him alive.

Snatching his phone out, Kageyama dialled her number and pressed it against his ear. At the firs ring though, the call was cut off. He lifted an eyebrow and tried once again but the same happened.

Was she so angry that she didn't even want to talk to him?

No, that didn't sound like Suzu.

So he dialled her number one more time and pressed the phone against his ear. He waited. This time, it wasn't rejected at the first ring. After the sixth ring, Suzu finally picked up and Kageyama sighed in relief.

"Suzu, I'm sorry I'm late. Hinata-" he stopped himself. He would be in more trouble if she found out that he lost time bullying Hinata. "Practice ran long."

 _"…"_

"Suzu? I said I'm sorry. The bus will arrive any time now. Wait a little longer, will you?"

"...ah." her voice was merely a whisper and he, staring at the direction the bus would come from, tapped his foot.

"What is it? Can you repeat that? I didn't hear you."

" _AH!"_ He jolted in surprise at the sudden cry against his ear. Out of reflect, he had pushed the phone away from his phone. But her loud cries could still be heard. _"AH! GAH! UH! WAAH!"_

"What-"

 _click._

She had cut off the call.

What was wrong with her? He was just a little late-

His eyes widened suddenly.

Kageyama slapped a hand to his face. _What had he fucking done?!_ He adored her. He was supposed to protect her. He was supposed to understand her. How could he forget one most important thing about her?!

How could he have forgotten that she was _deaf_ and _mute_?

And he dared to dream about taking Tsukishima's place as her most trusted person? Like _hell_! How could she trust him now after what he had done?! Even devil spawn Tsukishima never _ever_ did something so heartless to her.

He was too far into the clouds. He saw her too much as this perfect figure that he forgot the most important things about her. Fool! Stupid! Dumb! Idiot! He deserved to die from the bloodiest, nastiest, goriest death!

Without another glance to the bus schedule or the road the bus is coming from, Kageyama turned the other way and ran.

* * *

Suzu was not at their promised meeting place. The small statue they had used as their landmark was empty aside from a napping homeless man. Looking around, there was no familiar brunette in sight.

So he took off. Kageyama stopped by the dessert shop, the shopping centre, the Italian restaurant, the park and her home where he almost got killed by Tsukishima and his brother for what he had done. She was still nowhere to be found. And he had to hit himself because _she didn't know his plan for the day_.

By the time he got back to the station in hope that she had returned there, the night had arrived. It was dark and he was worried. Suzu was fragile and she didn't have all five senses. She could easily become a target for crimes. He felt his insides ran cold at the idea of her being kidnapped, robbed, raped or, even worse, killed.

His phone vibrated and he hurried to open the message, hoping it was Suzu.

It was a text from Tsukishima.

 _From : Tsukishima Bastard Kei_

 _Subject : N/A_

 _XXX street. Number YYY._

 _Get on the train, King. Second stop._

He didn't need to ask what that address was. Briefly, he grew angry at the fact that he now owed Tsukishima one but erased it off his mine. He deserved owing that bastard.

* * *

It was a temple.

It was a fairly small temple. There were several other temples around that were bigger than this one. He remembered being forced by his mother to buy an exam charm in a temple near his home after failing the entrance test to Shiratorizawa. This temple, however, was small. There was no other huts or buildings other than the main temple.

There was a little children playground to the side. There was a small sandbox, two brown benches, a slide and a set of swings.

Suzu was sitting in one of the swings.

Her usually bright brown eyes were dulled, red and puffy, signifying that she had been crying. Her lower lip was still trembling slightly. Her usually straight shoulder-length brown hair was curled in such a way that would have looked cute on her if they weren't messed. The dark blue dress she wore was wrinkled and there were a pair of black wedges sitting next to her bare feet.

She looked broken.

And it was his fault.

When she saw him approaching, she immediately leaped to her feet. She picked up the small black satchel and her shoes and quickly tried to run past him without looking but he caught her wrist in time. Her other hand tried to hit him but he held on tightly to it either, causing her bag and shoes to fall.

She was crying, he noticed as fat tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. She was still struggling against him and it _hurt_.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I forgot! I swear I didn't mean to make you sad!" He apologized and begged over and over again but his only reply was her wail. The beautiful bells-like sound was horrifying this time.

He noticed that she was signing to him with her limited movement. He cursed his memory. He could remember volleyball signs in less than a day but he had such hard time learning sign languages. Wanting to _talk_ to her should be his drive to learn enough but there were just so many signs and his brain overloaded.

He could only grasp little words of her frantic sign.

 **"** **Thought you… weren't… fooled… I… hurt… Of… deaf and mute… nobody… me… Fool…"**

He pieced her signs together in his brain. 'I thought you're different. You weren't. I was fooled. That hurt. Of course. I'm deaf and mute. Nobody… nobody would want me. I'm a fool.'

 **"** **You… normal… but I… not…"**

'You want me to be normal. But I'm not.'

He had overheard (Not eavesdropping, mind you) on one of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's conversation and found out that Suzu had a self-complex. Because she was deaf and mute, she had been bullied in her childhood and she was insecure about her disabilities.

Fuck, he was such a monster.

He bit his lip. He wanted to apologize but she couldn't hear no matter how loud he screamed it. He couldn't sign the word to her because he was sure if he let go of her hands, she would instantly ran away. His heart thumped erratically against his rib cage as he thought of what he could do for her to understand.

Heart.

She couldn't hear.

But she could feel.

In one swift tug, Suzu was against his chest. He removed her wrists to hold her around her shoulder tightly, pressing her ear to his chest. She seemed to take this as another insult and hit his back. He didn't even bother hiding the flinch at her hard slaps and punches.

He waited until she grew tired of hitting him, until she finally understood that he wasn't letting her go. Her hands fell limply to her sides as she sobbed loudly, listening to his pounding heart. His chest beat painfully at her trembling form.

"Aah… Ah, guh!" she hiccupped. "Ah! Ah, yah! Wah!"

"Sorry." He mumbled against her hair. "I'm a dumbass." She clenched her hands as if she could hear him. "Sorry."

After he was completely sure she wouldn't run away, Kageyama finally let go of her reluctantly. She was staring at him with her puffy red eyes and trembling lips and hiccups and the small whimper escaping her… she looked like a wounded puppy.

Taking a deep breath, Kageyama lifted both hands and clumsily, he signed to her in his limited sign vocabulary.

 **"** **I don't want normal,"** he wondered if he signed it right as her eyes widened. Raking his brains for more signs he had learned, he moved his hands once again. **"I want you. You perfect."** he blushed.

 **"** **Really?"**

 **"** **Yes."**

Her signs were too fast once again and he only caught little off it. **"...deaf and mute…"**

 **"** **I don't-"** "-care." He finished with spoken word, knowing she could read his lips with the single simple word. Tears once again began to roll down her cheeks and he wiped them away with his sleeve. "You're fine."

Her mouth opened and she cried, "Ah! Uh!"

"What?" he lifted a brow. "Sign."

She shook her head no. "Gah! Uh!" he tilted his head slightly to the side as he pondered what she could be trying to convey. Her mouth worked furiously. "Bah! Kuh!" she was trying out different syllables he didn't know she knew how to pronounce.

"T-t-" her tongue moved awkwardly in her mouth. "To-" his breath hitched. "To… bi… ah… yoh! Tobiyoh!" she was… trying to say his name. "T-tobio! Tobio! Uh! Tobio! Tobi-"

She was in his arms once again.

Her first word.

Tobio.

His name.

"Thanks." he whispered even though he knew she couldn't hear. "Suzu."

"Tobio! Ah! Ah wah! Ah wah ooh! Uh!"

He grinned. He didn't even notice he was grinning. **"I love you too."**

* * *

Kageyama Tobio

* * *

What do you think? Yes, yes drama. Who doesn't love drama though? A little bit of drama is healthy every now and again to balance out everything XD

Anyway, I promised I'll tell the story this was inspired on. So I had a friend, she moved overseas two years ago, who is like Suzu. She's got this guy (her boyfriend who's as hot as a grill. Sorry, J, not that I'm ogling your guy!) and they've been together for a year now. Or was it ten months? Well, sorry I forgot XD Anyway, we're Skyping one day and if you're wondering how I that's done, we talk via the chat room but with the cameras on. I only know how to do simple sign languages and sometimes she's too fast for me to understand. She's also not good at reading lips.

So, we're chatting and her phone vibrated and apparently her boyfriend called her. The next thing, she was crying. She said she's insulted because he called her when he knew she's deaf and mute. He usually just texts her apparently. And in the middle of her ranting and crying and me thinking of how I should cheer her up, her boyfriend broke into the room and she had to stop the video call. Well, I don't really wanna be the silent witness to a couple's quarrel LMAO

Everything's fine now though. She e-mailed me saying that he apologized and that he forgot because he was in a hurry. Well, people make mistakes, I guess. I'm still not too happy that you hurt my friend though so watch out. Your dick may fall off if something like this happens again. Hope you're reading this, S!

Okay, that's all! Hope you enjoyed that! Remember to follow 'cause I might post another one-shot of this! Review too 'cause reviews make me very happy! Shout out to my friend J too for being the inspiration to this story! No shout out to S 'cause even though he caused this story, he was a dumbass.

Bye! Remember to review!


End file.
